


Click

by tracionn



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin takes a picture of Douglas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff :)  
> [On my tumblr here](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/63734199280/moments-in-marlas-douglas-what-are-you-doing)

 

 **Douglas:** What are you doing there?

 **Martin:** Finally testing the camera you gave me for my birthday. Now smile.

 **Douglas:** Your birthday…I remember that day, and that night. Sir was very, shall we say, _grateful_? What a night that was!

 **Martin, giggling:** Because you were very, shall we say, _generous_? At one point we even managed to fell out of the bed.

 **Douglas, chuckling:** And you landed on top of me tangled in a heap of sheets - after the first shock we both laughed so hard that we got ourselves hic-ups.

 **Martin:** That’s it! Stay like that!

*click*


End file.
